El Martelo Y la Folha Seca
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: El entrenamiento de Serio...


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no nos pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que queramos sacar provecho de ello, pero si divertirnos un rato…_

_Nota de Autor…_

_Saben chicos, les debemos una gran disculpa, por el retraso en los capítulos, pero ya estamos aquí nuevamente, sucede que la inspiración se fué, pero sucedió algo maravilloso…cuando todo parecía estar perdido, alguien llegó para inyectarnos las fuerza que nos faltaba para seguir adelante… Ese alguien es muy especial, porque tiene que ver de forma indirecta con los Combo Niños de la Serie…_

_Muchos tal vez no nos lo vayan a creer, pero ese no va a ser nuestro problema, sino de aquellos escépticos que no creen que las cosas un tanto inusuales, puedan ser posibles, y para aquellas personas que no desean que sigamos adelante, les tengo un pequeño secreto… nada nos va a detener._

_Chicos, este relato va dedicado a alguien especial, muy especial, ya que hasta ahora él es nuestro vínculo en la vida real con la fantasía de los personajes de Combo Niños, que por cierto, representa a uno de ellos que es de los más queridos._

_Diego, éste relato es para ti, después de todo, es el turno de Serio por aprender algo que el ya sabe._

_Bienvenido al Fanfiction y gracias por ser parte de nuestros sueños e ilusiones._

_Combo Niños Virtuales._

_**El Martelo y la Folha Seca…**_

_Me encuentro parado en lo que parecía ser un cubículo algo grande y espacioso…observo cada centímetro del lugar mientras espero al maestre Patiña quien me enseñará la técnica para poder manifestar a mi elemento…en las paredes del cubículo hay imágenes de personas lanzando patadas, otros esquivándolas y los que tocaban los instrumentos, en pocas palabras, un roda de capoeira…De todas ellas, hubo una imagen en especial que me llamó la atención… en ella se observa a un capoeirista dar una patada al parecer voladora, observo la imagen, y parece estar secuenciada, describiendo la patada, así intento ponerme en posición para imitar a las imágenes pero al dar la patada no llego a la altura debida, así que no logro efectuarla… lo intento una y otra vez pero no logro llevarla a cabo…_

_- Debes hacer la ginga para poder tomar un impulso girando tu cuerpo - escucho a alguien que me habla… es el maestre Patiña quién llega…- Observa, Serio- me dice mientras hace la ginga, gira su cuerpo para impulsarse, y mientras gira levanta la pierna, salta y continúa girando mientras la otra la usa como eje, pero sin encoger la que ya está levantada…- ¿ves? Es muy sencillo…_

_- si, eso veo… a ver déjeme intentarlo una vez mas…- le digo mientras trato de efectuar el salto, y mientras lo hago, el me habla…_

_- este movimiento se llama "salto de martelo", el secreto de este salto es el tomar impulso para que al girar lleves las suficiente velocidad y sea el impulso lo que dé el golpe y no emplées tu propia fuerza…_

_- ¡vaya!, le digo mientras caigo agachado después de haberlo intentado…- ¡no es tan difícil, Maestre!…- le digo cantando victoria…_

_- pero ese no es todo el movimiento, Serio, el Salto de Martelo es solo la mitad del movimiento del elemento tierra… se decidió emplear esta técnica básica debido a la rotación del planeta sobre su propio eje, como la pierna q mantienes recta mientras giras… es como un pequeño tributo a la madre tierra. Lo difícil es poder unir el movimiento del salto de martelo con "la folha Seca"- me dice mientras me enseña una parte de las imágenes que no había visto por falta de luz…- La folha seca es un salto de tijereta al estilo del fútbol, solo que aterrizas con ambos pies. Al inicio es sencillo, lo difícil, es unir estos movimientos ya que te debes detener bruscamente para efectuar el otro movimiento…- me dice mientras observo la secuencia del salto con la folha, después de un rato y de lo que me ha dicho el viejo Patiña, lo intento, pero al momento de terminar el martelo y querer intentar la folha mis pies se enredan y caigo al suelo golpeándome de costado… me incorporo dando un golpe al suelo molesto por lo ridículo que me debo de haber visto caer como saco de papas… ya me imagino la risa que le daría a Paco si me hubiera visto azotar de esa manera…_

_- ¡Tranquilo, Serio!- me dice el viejo maestre al ver que yo estaba molesto por la ridiculez que había hecho… - la clave de todo esto es la constancia, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta sobre cuál es el secreto de esta técnica y entonces estarás listo…- dice mientras sale del cubículo de entrenamiento. Yo lo intento una y otra vez pero mis pies se siguen enredando al parar en seco para efectuar la folha… yo miro las imágenes una y otra vez… en eso, se me ocurre algo…¿y si hago que con el mismo impulso, la pierna que esta en eje la levante mientras bajo sin doblar la otra que esta impulsada y por la fuerza del impulso salte?... a ver….lo intentaré…_

_Hago la ginga… para tomar impulso comienzo a girar mi cuerpo para impulsarme, y mientras giro levanto la pierna, al momento que salto mientras continúo girando permaneciendo la otra pierna estirada como eje, sin encoger la que ya está levantada y que se encuentra girando, en eso bajo la pierna levantada y con la fuerza del giro la uso para saltar al momento que alzo la que servía como eje e inmediatamente levanto la pierna que me sirvió de impulso… logrando efectuar el movimiento del salto de martelo junto con la folha seca… sin embargo… vuelvo a caer como costal de papas… lo intento nuevamente pero vuelvo a azotar contra el suelo…justo en el momento en el que entra el maestre…_

_- eres inteligente, Serio, lograste descifrar como usar el mismo impulso para poder saltar, pero se te olvida lo mas importante… como caer._

_- si maestre, ya me di cuenta…- le digo mientras sobo mi espalda…_

_-Eres un tigrillo, tu tótem te dirá como deber terminar este movimiento… solo recuerda, un tigrillo siempre cae de pie…- hago un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de afirmación… sigo en mi mente el movimiento de la técnica y en eso se me ocurre algo que podría servir… hago nuevamente la técnica como ya lo había descrito, pero al momento de levantar ambas piernas y juntarlas en el aire, hago un giro de campana empleando la fuerza del impulso antes de terminar, cayendo en cuclillas y levantándome inmediatamente… Mestre Patiña me observa con una amplia sonrisa mientras me señala al suelo… en donde estaba parado, al ver hacia abajo, mis pies estaban hundidos en la tierra… aunque donde estábamos, el piso no era exactamente de tierra…levanto mi rostro y le devuelvo la sonrisa…_

_- estás listo…-dijo el maestre mientras salía del cubículo… y me quedé practicando la técnica una y otra vez aunque después de un rato, tuve que barrer toda la tierra que había manifestado por los movimientos…_


End file.
